


阿喀琉斯之踵

by JBucky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBucky/pseuds/JBucky
Summary: 黑寡妇梅西替亡夫阿圭罗报仇设定x
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 9





	阿喀琉斯之踵

**Author's Note:**

> 黑寡妇梅西替亡夫阿圭罗报仇设定x

一

消息是斯特林递过来的，他来的时候梅西正在低头专心擦拭他那把Bersa .380，那是阿圭罗某一年送给他的生日礼物。这把产自白银之地的手枪，可能他们从阿根廷偷跑来西班牙时带的唯一一样东西了。

梅西听到消息的时候，握枪的手不小心扣动了扳机，没扣保险栓的手枪“啪”的一声发出了声响，把对面的斯特林吓了一跳，还好里面没有子弹。

梅西随即放下枪，抬头看着斯特林，那双深邃的眼眸看的斯特林一阵心虚。

两人沉默着对视了片刻，还是梅西率先开口打破了这令人窒息的气氛，“谢谢你，拉西姆，我知道了。”

“里奥…”斯特林一时不知道如何开口，对面的那人似乎在明晃晃告诉自己他不需要安慰，可是看着把自己嘴唇咬的发白都在强撑着显得冷静的梅西，斯特林还是忍不住开了口，“你别太难过，毕竟干我们这行的…”

他想说“干我们这行的，结局大多都是一个死字，只不过是时间问题罢了”，他想说“阿圭罗死的时候并不痛苦，子弹击中要害一枪毙命”，他想说“兄弟们已经让他入土为安了，虽然没办法光明正大的把Sergio Agüero刻在墓碑上，但是他们选了力所能及范围内的最好的墓地”，但是话到嘴边却什么都说不出口。

斯特林把一个信封递到梅西面前，“这是kun留给你的，你知道的，每次任务之前，他就把这个交给不参与这趟任务的兄弟，告诉他们如果自己回不来，就把它交给你。”

阿圭罗那套说辞MC内部几乎所有的人都会背了，可每次任务前他都固执地嘱咐一遍，即使次次都会被对方打趣，谁也没想到这次居然真的出事了。

这次被交代的是MC最年轻的小伙子，菲尔福登一脸戏谑的回应，“kun哥，不要每次都跟交代遗言一样好不好，你要是真出事了，不用你说我们也会帮你照顾嫂子的。”

等到最后真的看到被他们送回来的阿圭罗时，那个从十三岁就开始开枪杀人小伙子被吓的直接跪在了地上，哭着说“kun哥，对不起”，一群人去拉他都没法拉动。

本来福登是打算亲自来的，却被席尔瓦拦住了，那孩子现在的情绪实在是不该出面做这种事。

梅西把信封拿在手里捏了捏，努力让自己的声音听上去平稳，“阿kun他，他还说什么了吗？”

“里奥，你先打开看看吧。”

梅西颤抖着揭开信封，那双平日里握抢杀人都不带半点犹疑的手现在仿佛不是他自己的了一般，斯特林不忍再看下去。

信封里装着的是一纸购房合同，布宜诺斯艾利斯的房子，写的是他的名字，还有一张存折，开户人也是他。

“房子是kun买的，他以前总跟我说如果他能活下去，等有一天一定要跟你一起回阿根廷，如果他…那他希望你也可以回去。”

梅西忍了许久的眼泪终是落了下来。

斯特林呆不了太久，他拿着假身份假护照入境的西班牙，若是呆的太久终归是有危险。于是把话带到之后，他就打算道别了，在离开前他犹豫了许久还是冲梅西说道，“他并不希望你替他报仇，这你应该知道，他唯一希望的就是你好好活下去…”

说实话，斯特林也知道若是梅西真的想报仇，仅凭自己这一番话根本是劝不住的，他叹了口气，回头最后看了一眼梅西，离开了。

二

梅西睡的很不好，他握着那把没有子弹的手枪把自己蜷缩在被子里，断断续续的做着梦，梦里的场景不断的变换着，但无一例外，都和阿圭罗有关。

他们的童年与阿根廷那个经济低迷到令人有些绝望的时代正好重合，国内巨大的债务危机，比索的疯狂贬值以及失业下岗的庞大人群。

两个在孤儿院长大的孩子被裹挟在大时代的洪流中，一时有些不知所措。

“快，里奥，吃这个！我好不容易才偷到的！”年仅十岁的阿圭罗小心翼翼地捧着偷来饼干碎，献宝似的拿给梅西。

梅西眼眸亮了一下，吞咽着口水，却摇了摇头推了回去，“你吃，上次你也是给我吃的。”

阿圭罗直接把饼干碎捧到了梅西嘴边，“我偷的时候吃过了，你快吃，你看你现在还是这么瘦这么矮，要多吃一点才能长高知道吗？不然下次有人欺负你又要让我去打架。”

听了这话梅西也不再拒绝，他本就饿的要命，直接就着阿圭罗的手吃了起来。

“里奥，你慢点儿，我没偷到水，你别噎着！”

话音未落，梅西就咳嗽起来，阿圭罗连忙拍着他的背替他顺气。

“咳咳，kun，你真好。”

梅西那双焦糖色的眼眸盯着他，看的阿圭罗有些红了脸，“你快点吃，万一被人发现就不好了！”他连忙转移了话题。

梅西却怎么也不肯继续吃了，拿起剩下的直接喂到了阿圭罗嘴边，阿圭罗无奈笑着的吃掉了剩下半份。

他们两人是在十二三岁那年搬出的孤儿院，这样的经济状况下，几乎所有孤儿院的孩子都是吃不饱穿不暖的状态。

身强力壮的阿圭罗率先提出了他想要搬出去，靠自己的本事挣钱，然后再回来接里奥。但是梅西却不赞成他的想法，执拗的要和他一起走。

在那段时间，为了防止阿圭罗偷偷溜走，本就经常黏着他的梅西，更是和他形影不离了，连睡觉都要钻进那人怀里，像八爪鱼一样死死的抱住他才算安心。经常阿圭罗半夜起床上厕所，被惊醒的梅西就迷迷糊糊趴在他的背上要和他一起去。弄得阿圭罗彻底没了脾气。

这样两个年纪的小孩儿在举国经济低迷的情况下能找到什么工作呢，更何况梅西瘦瘦小小的样子看着根本不像能做体力活的样子，仅仅凭借着阿圭罗打零工赚的那些钱根本没办法让他们两个人吃饱穿暖。

某天夜晚，在流浪汉扎堆的小公园里，阿圭罗紧紧搂着怀里冻的有些发抖的梅西，似乎下定了决心，“里奥，我们去欧洲吧！”

于是在某一天，靠着阿圭罗省出来的那一点点的积蓄，他们托关系偷偷溜上了去西班牙的轮渡，那时的欧洲大陆对于南美洲的底层人民来说就是一片光怪陆离的土地，那片土地上的纸醉金迷他们从未接触过。

两个十来岁的孩子就这样来到了巴塞罗那。


End file.
